Baldur's Gate : La Porte de Baldur
by Aliaga
Summary: Histoire d'une Elfe Noire et de son équipe... hors du commun. La fic sera longue. T pour le début de l'histoire, assez sombre.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, ni Edwin, ni Xzar, ni même Bouh ne m'appartiennent. Ils appartiennent à Black Isle et Bioware, ainsi que les autres personnages (_non, Minsc, je sais, Bouh est à toi et pas à tous ces gens bizarres, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je suis obligée de le préciser ici_) mis à part Aliaga, mon elfe noire et une autre personne qui fera son apparition plus tard. J'en parlerai en temps voulu.

Les connaisseurs reconnaîtront ici le film d'introduction de BG I.

_Note :_ je n'ai pas donné mon pseudo à mon personnage, j'ai pris le sien. Ce qui, dans un sens, est très différent.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (commentaires, critiques ou questions), ça fait toujours plaisir et ça permet de s'améliorer.

* * *

**Baldur's Gate**

**_Partie 1 : La Porte de Baldur_ **

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la Côte des Epées lorsque la poursuite prit fin. La porte s'ouvrit largement et un guerrier titubant apparut sur le toit. Il fit quelques pas avant de s'écrouler, la fatigue et la terreur l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Un coup violent fit voler la porte en éclats. Une silhouette sombre hérissée de pointes surgit alors de l'obscurité. Le guerrier recula, toujours à terre. Son ennemi s'approcha, tranquille et sûr de lui. Sa voix grave résonna sous son casque cornu, bien distincte malgré le tonnerre qui grondait.

— Je serai le dernier ! Et vous ouvrirez la marche !

— Y'en a d'autres ! Je peux vous les montrer ! Je vous en prie ! Je vous en supplie ! implora-t-il en se redressant dans un ultime effort pour s'échapper.

Un éclair illumina les yeux jaunes de son ennemi, fixés sur les siens. Alors il comprit. Dans sa panique, il avait refusé de l'admettre, mais il en était maintenant sûr. Il était perdu.

Il ne put éviter le poing ganté de fer qui le renvoya au sol, le souleva, lui fit brutalement traverser la rambarde de métal et le maintint au-dessus du vide.

Un craquement sinistre retentit dans l'air froid, une masse sombre tomba du haut d'une tour dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Un bruit sourd, du sang coula lentement entre les pavés.

_Un de plus_, pensa le tueur. Chacun le rapprochait de son but. Plus rien ne l'arrêterait.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : idem, dans ce chapitre seule Aliaga m'appartient. Les autres personnages appartiennent toujours à Bioware (ou Black Isle, je ne sais pas), malheureusement.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté la partie "bataille"... Enfin je vous laisse juger par vous-mêmes.

* * *

**Prologue : L'éclat d'une lame cuivrée **

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se déplaçaient rapidement entre les arbres. Gorion était inquiet. Non pas pour lui, mais pour sa fille adoptive. Cela faisait près de vingt ans qu'il redoutait ce moment. La Bibliothèque Fortifiée de Château-Suif n'était plus sûre désormais. Et ils n'étaient pas prêts... De sa main droite, il effleura le bord d'une lettre soigneusement pliée dans la poche de sa robe grise. Il avait été prévenu du danger trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Aliaga le suivait de près, la tête baissée. Malgré l'heure tardive et le feuillage épais des arbres au-dessus de sa tête, la luminosité était encore trop forte et gênante pour ses yeux de Drow. De temps en temps, elle jetait un regard furtif à son mentor. Même s'il s'efforçait de le cacher, elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas voir qu'il était nerveux. Il avait décidé de partir, lui demandant de se dépêcher de préparer ses affaires mais avait refusé de répondre à ses questions. Même maintenant qu'ils marchaient depuis presque une demi-heure, elle ne connaissait pas leur destination, ni la raison de ce départ précipité. Le regard gris de Gorion semblait fouiller inlassablement les ténèbres autour d'eux.

Mais l'elfe noire n'osa pas s'attaquer au mur de silence qui s'était dressé entre eux.

Son esprit dériva alors qu'elle marchait, réglant son allure rapide sur celle de Gorion. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange. Très réaliste. Une tour, un orage. Un mort.

Un vent frais s'était levé et une pluie fine s'était mise à tomber, faisant briller l'herbe et les rochers sous les derniers rayons de soleil. Les deux mages étaient arrivés à une petite clairière. De grandes pierres grossièrement taillées étaient disposées de façon à former quatre cercles, une pierre plus large et plus imposante posée au milieu de chacun d'eux.

L'elfe noire s'immobilisa, bientôt imitée par son maître. De l'autre côté, quelque chose s'était mis en mouvement. La forêt était anormalement silencieuse et l'on entendait plus que le léger martèlement des gouttes sur les feuilles. Une branche craqua.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, murmura Gorion. Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade.  
— Vous êtes réceptif pour un vieil homme.  
Celui qui venait de parler était un humain de plus d'une toise de hauteur, protégé par une armure lourde. Une partie de son visage était masquée par un casque et ses yeux semblaient émettre une étrange lueur jaune, lui donnant des allures de prédateurs. Il s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le centre de la clairière.  
Aliaga réprima un mouvement de recul. Le tueur.

— Vous savez pourquoi je suis là, continua-t-il. Rendez-vous et personne ne sera blessé. Résistez et vous le paierez de votre vie !  
— Vous avez tort de croire que je vais vous faire confiance, répliqua Gorion. Mettez-vous sur le côté et aucun mal ne vous sera fait, à vous comme à vos laquais.

Ces derniers se tenaient en retrait, à moitié dissimulés dans l'ombre des arbres. Un jeune Ogre jouait négligemment avec une hache qu'un homme seul n'aurait pas pu soulever alors que les cinq Hobgobelins comparaient la taille et l'état de leur lances avec de nombreux grognements appréciatifs.

— Je suis désolé que vous le preniez comme ça, vieil homme…

Il n'avait pas pensé que le vieux mage remplirait si bien son rôle. Tant pis. Il sortit de son fourreau sa longue épée aux reflets cuivrés.

Le mage réagit instantanément. D'un geste rapide de la main il ordonna à Aliaga de se placer derrière lui, puis commença à marmonner des incantations. Sous ses doigts se créèrent des sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres. Les créatures ne résistèrent pas longtemps et s'écroulèrent dans des gerbes d'étincelles immenses, mais le guerrier était beaucoup plus résistant. Il s'approchait du mage, ralenti par la rafale de maléfices et le souffle rauque à cause d'un projectile magique reçu en pleine poitrine. Le mage repoussa ses assauts plusieurs fois, mais son énergie diminuait.  
— Fuyez, mon enfant, ordonna Gorion lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Aliaga n'avait aucune envie de l'abandonner, mais elle ne lui était d'aucun secours. Le ton impératif de son mentor ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle se faufila donc entre les arbres et disparut dans la nuit. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux combattants, sachant déjà qu'elle regretterait sa fuite.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit cette nuit-là fut le corps de son maître, de son père, s'écroulant sans vie, et l'éclat d'une lame cuivrée.

* * *

Je sais, d'habitude, on ne fait pas un prologue en plus d'une introduction, mais je fais ce que je veux. :)

_Note : 1 toise1,90m environ_

* * *


	3. Chapitre I

**Disclamer :** Toujours pareil. Les personnages, lieux, objets, animaux et créatures bizarres ne m'appartiennent pas (mais je pourrais peut être tenter un sort de confusion sur les véritables propriétaires, et...).

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes informatiques, des semaines pleines de controles, une fic à 4 mains à gérer et rédiger, etc...

Bref, j'essaierai d'être un peu plus rapide la prochaine fois (ou une peu moins lente, à voir...)

Dans ce chapitre, l'arrivée de deux personnages intéressants :)

MàJ : Oups, j'avais oublié Imoen. Donc l'arrivée de trois nouveaux persos.

20/07/08 : j'ai apporté quelques modifications mineures en fin de chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre I :  
**

La tristesse l'assaillait, tentant de la submerger. Elle avançait rapidement entre les arbres, se forçant pour continuer d'avancer, sans se retourner, sans penser à ce qu'elle venait de voir, sans prêter attention aux larmes glacées qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues sans qu'elle ait pu les retenir. Sans songer un seul instant supplémentaire à cet homme, le seul qui ait jamais eu son respect, sa confiance, son obéissance, et son affection. Et qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais.

Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre de la garde du guerrier -Gorion en était venu à bout rapidement- mais _lui_ était toujours là, quelque part derrière les arbres.

N'ayant plus vraiment la notion du temps elle ne su pas si elle avait marché longtemps ou pas avant d'arriver enfin à une route. Elle la suivit, attentive à chaque bruit, à chaque ombre, repensant à la dernière phrase qu'_il_ avait prononcé...

_"Remettez-nous votre enfant"_

Pourquoi en avait-il après elle ? Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur la question. Retourner à Château-Suif était impensable -le lieu n'était plus sûr, comme l'avait dit Gorion- et de toutes façons, impossible. Ceux qui voulaient pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la Bibliothèque, et du village environnant, devaient payer un droit d'entrée et se plier à de nombreuses règles d'accès assez draconiennes. Sans son mentor, les portes resteraient closes.  
Elle devait se rendre à Brasamical. Gorion lui avait dit qu'elle y trouverait deux de ses amis, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Elle aviserait ensuite.

Soudain des bruits de voix lui parvinrent et la tirèrent de ses réflexions. En s'approchant, elle vit deux femmes qui parlaient joyeusement sur le seuil d'une petite auberge. Elle décida d'y passer la nuit, l'arrivée d'un immense guerrier en armure ne passerait pas inaperçue dans un endroit pareil, elle serait alertée s'il venait à la retrouver.

**/xXx xXx xXx\**

Après une courte nuit, l'elfe noire se remit en route. Elle retrouva rapidement la clairière où avait eu lieu le combat de la veille. L'herbe avait par endroits brûlé sous les sorts de Gorion, et les larges empreintes du guerrier et de sa garde étaient restées comme gravées dans la terre meuble. Sous les dernières lueurs du crépuscule les pierres recouvertes de runes antiques semblaient dégager une puissance mystique oubliée depuis des millénaires. Mais Aliaga n'y prêta pas attention. Pas plus qu'aux cadavres calcinés des Hobgobelins. Pas plus qu'à la pluie fine qui se remit à tomber.

Silencieusement, elle s'avança vers le corps de son mentor.

Le vieil homme aurait presque semblé endormi, sans la large tache rougeâtre qui s'étendait légèrement en dessous de l'emplacement de son cœur.

Un silence de mort régnait sur les lieux et le soleil commençait à peine sa course dans le ciel. Le visage fermé, l'Elfe Noire s'agenouilla près du corps inerte et marmonna quelques étranges incantations.

**/xXx xXx xXx\**

Lorsqu'elle revint sur ses pas, laissant derrière elle la clairière où Gorion avait péri, elle portait désormais au doigt l'anneau d'argent finement ciselé qu'elle lui avait toujours connu, et de larges pierres noires, semblables à de hautes pierres tombales entouraient le corps du vieux mage, comme l'un des tombeaux de l'ère Néthère.  
Du vieux mage, elle ne conservait desormais que ses souvenirs, sa bague, et la lettre qu'il avait dans la poche, mais qu'elle ne voulu pas lire sur l'instant.

**/xXx xXx xXx\**

Elle n'avait pas marché plus d'une heure avant d'être interpellée par son nom. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit Imoen qui essayait de la rattraper en courant, ses courts cheveux rose pâle voletant autour de son visage. Elle portait un arc en bandoulière et sa manche était déchirée.  
Imoen avait elle aussi passé son enfance à Château-Suif, sous la tutelle de Winthrop, l'aubergiste.  
Voyant l'air intrigué d'Aliaga, elle s'expliqua :

- Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous suivre, je ne sors jamais de Château-Suif et ces prêtres d'Oghma sont si ennuyeux. Jamais un sou vaillant dans leur poche non plus, ajouta-t-elle. Elle afficha ensuite un air beaucoup plus contrarié. Je... J'ai vu Gorion, je suis _vraiment_ navrée ! Je me disais qu'il pourrait vous arriver quelque chose dans le coin.

-Comment pouvais-tu être au courant ? Il ne m'en avait même pas parlé.

Elle hésita.

-J'ai...euh... par hasard, j'ai lu une lettre sur son bureau, l'autre jour, expliqua-t-elle d'un air gêné. Je ne me souviens plus exactement de ce qu'elle disait, mais il se peut qu'il... qu'elle soit encore sur... sur lui. De toutes façons, je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber, ici, sans personne ! Je resterai avec vous tant que vous voudrez de moi, promis !

Et elle emboîta le pas à Aliaga, décourageant ainsi toute tentative pour refuser sa compagnie, en affirmant que ces bois étaient dangereux. D'ailleurs, elle s'était faite attaquer par un petit groupe de gobelins et elle était maintenant blessée à l'épaule. Ça saignait. Mais ce n'était pas grave, et si ses paroles la fatiguaient, qu'elle le dise, elle se tairait. Elle ne voulait surtout pas déranger. Un regard noir lui fit comprendre que c'était malheureusement la cas et elle n'osa plus dire quoi que ce soit pendant le reste de la matinée.

Le petit chemin qu'elles avaient suivi s'était peu à peu élargi pour former une véritable route et le sable avait laissé place aux pierres plates, faute de pavés. Elles ne croisèrent personne, hormis une poignée de grouilleux qui les attaquèrent à vue et qu'elles tuèrent rapidement. Lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith, elles arrivèrent près de deux voyageurs. Ils semblaient se disputer, puis ils se turent soudain, à court d'arguments et de méchancetés. Le premier, un halfelin, portant une armure de cuir clouté et armé d'une épée courte était visiblement un guerrier. L'autre, un homme mince, de haute taille, avait l'allure d'un magicien, drapé dans une longue robe vert sombre. Il prit la parole en les voyant arriver.

-Regardez, Montaron. Deux jeunes gens qui se promènent dans les régions sauvages ? Vous ne devez pas avoir toute votre tête pour circuler comme ça sur les routes.

-Et vous non plus, on ne vous a pas fait de cadeau. Vous formez la paire, remarqua son compagnon.

-En effet, reprit le mage. Je peux vous offrir des potions de guérison, si vous le souhaitez, proposa-t-il en voyant la blessure d'Imoen.

Celle-ci accepta de bon cœur les deux fioles bleues qu'il lui tendait.

-Rien à craindre de ces simples potions, et vous ne me devez rien, bien que votre conscience vous dise l'inverse, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Comme tous les gens bien, ajouta le halfelin en souriant également.

-En guise de paiement, vous pourriez venir avec nous à Nashkel, reprit le premier. C'est une région à problèmes et nous devons enquêter sur des rumeurs inquiétantes concernant la mine locale. Certaines de nos relations sont très inquiètes à propos de la pénurie de fer. Elles aimeraient savoir qui sont les responsables. Vous pourriez nous servir, mais je ne vous forcerai pas. Nous devons rencontrer le bailli de la ville, un dénommé Berrun Tuemort, il me semble.

-Que votre conscience vous guide.

-Toute aide est la bienvenue. D'accord, nous voyagerons ensemble, accepta la drow en ignorant la grimace mécontente d'Imoen.

-Génial ! Nous devrions nous dépêcher d'arriver à Nashkel, ce n'est pas très loin au sud. En avant, compagnons intrépides, s'exclama l'homme en accompagnant ses paroles d'un large geste de la main en direction de la route.

Le sourire de son compagnon laissa place à une expression mécontente.

-Eh, du calme, magicien ! Vos divagations me portent sur les nerfs. Pourrions-nous voyager en paix ?

* * *


End file.
